Fireworks
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Stella is celebrating her 21st birthday. It's the end of the war and she should be happy. Why she isn't? What is holding her back?


_**A/N: This fic is a new territory for me. It's an idea of one of my friends - Beth. She loves Stella and Noctis and make me love them too. This is another piece from my series of drabbles and fics for that couple. I have to say that it's a challenge for me.  
**_

_**Now about this fic:  
**_

_****__**Title: Fireworks  
**_

_**Author: ArinnaVal (idea - Warangel88).**_

_**Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance **_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Story Summary: **__**Stella is celebrating her 21st birthday. It's the end of the war and she should be happy. Why she isn't? What is holding her back?**__**  
**_

_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

_**Warnings: AU and possibly OOC. (UNBETAED!!!)**_

* * *

_**Fireworks**_

The fireworks were so beautiful and the people were so happy that night.

It was her birthday and the all kingdom celebrated it properly.

Stella stood at the balcony of her room and just watched the sky. She could feel the breeze in her soft blond hair. She could hear the happy laugh came from downstairs. Her people were happy. The war was over and their princess had a birthday. She sighed and let her tears rolled down her face.

Stella was sad. She was not even sure if the sadness was the right word for her. She felt… empty. Her soul and her heart were broken. That war had taken her everything. She thought that she would be happy when it was over, but now she could not feel happy. How could she feel happy when the part of her was missing. They had told her that his body was lost. They could not find it. Therefore, Stella hadn't had the opportunity even to mourn properly.

It was the saddest day of her life. He was her enemy, but he was her secret love too. They met and fell in love in the night when all that madness had begun. She remembered it clearly. She remembered everything when she was with him. They had kissed and made love under the moonlight. Then he had kissed her, told her he loved her and went to fight for his country.

Noctis…

"I miss you." Stella moaned and looked at the full moon. She thought that he could hear her. She wanted to believe in this. "I miss you so much and I'm not sure if I could live without you. I don't want that." Stella whispered and touched the gold ring on her finger. "You asked me to wait for you." She sobbed. "You asked me to love you forever." Her eyes fell on her ring again. "I will. I swear, Noct…" Stella touched the finger with her lips.

"Stella?" Her mother called her and she brushed her tears frantically. "Stella, they are asking for you."

"Okay." Stella sighed and turned around. A fake smile appeared on her face. "I'll be there just in a sec, okay?"

"You are crying again?" Her mother touched her face with concern. "He is gone my child, but you have to move on."

"Stop!" Stella pulled back and her back touched the balcony. "Just… it's not the right time for your lectures. Give me some space!"

"Stella…" Her mother frowned. "Even if he was alive you know that you can't be with him! His country and his people won't let him to marry you. You are his enemy and besides… we lost the war."

"I just… I just want him to be alive." Stella bit her lower lip and turned her back to her mother. "My heart is bleeding, mother. Leave me alone!"

"Stella, please. It's been few months already." Her mother touched her shoulder. "You have to…"

"Don't tell me what I have to do!" Stella hissed. Her fingers wrapped the cold metal of the balcony. She looked up to the full moon again. The fireworks became brighter. She trembled. "Just go and excuse me in front of the guests. I have a headache and I won't be able to go back."

"Stella…"

"Just go!" She snapped and heard the door slammed after her mother.

Stella sighed and heard the town clock of Tenebrae announced midnight. It was her birthday and she just was turned twenty-one. She hid her face in her palms and her shoulders shook. She supposed to be happy and filled with pleasure. But she felt so lonely and her heart ached. Stella felt on her knees and cried even louder.

She heard the door opened and closed again. Stella sniffed and sighed tiredly.

"I told you to leave me alone, mother!" She shook her head. "Just go away!"

No one answered her. She heard quiet steps approached towards her, but she did not turn around. She was too busy to hide her face again. Her hair hung on her chest. Stella sniffed once more and just then, she felt two hands lay on her shoulders. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest. Stella touched one of the hands and her tears started to roll down again. It was a man's hand. It was a hand Stella knew well.

"Happy Birthday, Stella."

The voice… it was his voice. It was…

"Noct." She cried and turned around. "What..?"

"I'm back." He smiled against her and Stella could not suppress her moan. She got off the ground and sank in his arms.

"I missed you and…" Her shoulders shook. "I thought…"

"I'm here." Noctis murmured and she felt his lips touched her shoulder. "I'm here with you."

"I waited as you asked me." Stella pulled back and looked at his eyes. "I waited for you! I love you!"

"I know. I love you too!" He smiled and his lips captured hers. "And I'm here for you."

When they pulled back and Stella looked at his eyes, a smile appeared on her face. Her heart and her soul were whole again.

When the last fireworks lit up the night sky, Stella felt happy. She celebrated her birthday in the arms of the only man she knew she could love - her past enemy and her future husband.


End file.
